Dreams do come true
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: An orphaned girl wishes to go to Narnia. Little did she know that her wish will come true. What happens when she meets the King's and Queen's of Old? Set in Prince Caspian movie. Spoiler, don't like, don't read. PeterxOC. NO FLAMES, PLEASE!
1. A wish that came true

_Hello folks! Just for all of you to know, this is my first Narnia fiction so…Hope you like it! I worked for this very hard so, put a review also! _

_I don't own the Pevensie's and Prince Caspian but I do own Arrieanne._

_**This is a spoiler so don't like, don't read! AND NO FLAMES!! FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED!!**_

* * *

In a mansion found in the heart of England, a girl is found in front of a fireplace, reading a book called 'The Chronicles of Narnia : Prince Caspian'. Her eyes were covered by the book but her long black hair was seen, tied into a high ponytail and she was wearing a tube covered by a shirt in an X pattern while matched by a long skirt. Beside her lay a sword and a long bow with a quiver full of arrows, all brandished and had strange relics engraved in it. Then, she gave a long sigh, closing the book with a snap revealing a pair of melancholic amber eyes.

"I wish life is just the same with Narnia. A world where peace prevails and where imagination rules.. ", she called out to a picture frame beside her, the picture of her, her mother and her father when she was still little.

"But then again, not all dreams come true right?", she gave out a chuckle taking her sword and bow and walking out of the house.

_This girls name is Maria Arrieanne Yelaine Fernandez or Arrieanne for short. An orphan at the age of 10 though her family left her a big fortune which allowed her to live alone. Today, she was celebrating her 16__th__ birthday alone. She wished she could have her family back who died in a plane crash. Since then, she never allowed herself to cry. She also wished to go to the place called Narnia, created by a lion whose mane was gold, and lead by the King's and Queen's of old who suddenly disappeared. Little did she know that her wish was coming true…_

She carefully aimed the arrow and in a blink of an eye, she let the string go and the arrow hit a bull's eye. Taking another bow from the quiver, she prepared for another launch when suddenly, the land she was stepping on became to shake causing for her to sit with a 'thump!'.

"_What the?!"_

Slowly, her vision began to change. From the training ground she was in, she began to see an island with a beach. The shaking halted, for her to see she wasn't on England anymore. Standing up, she saw she was inside a cave and noticed she still have her sword and long bow with her. Then, familiarity struck her.

"_This place…Is this Narnia?"_

Making a move to go out of the cave, she heard voices, splashes of water and giggles from the outside.

"Where do you think were supposed to be are?", a voice, probably a male said when her eye's widened.

"Where do you think?", another one asked making Arrieanne more speechless.

"Well… I don't remember any ruins in Narnia", the first voice answered.

"_NARNIA?! Impossible! But.. Those familiar dialogues."_

Gathering up her remaining things, she stood up and peeked at the cave to see the four individuals, two men and two women wearing school uniforms. Her mouth was in a perfect 'o' shape when she saw them.

"_The King's and Queen's of old! Not to mention I'm in the Prince Caspian book!"_

"What in Aslan's name is going on here?!", she asked, rather loudly catching the attention of the four Pevensie's.

"Who's there? Show yourself!", she heard Peter yell, more like commanded her making her squeak. Slowly, she came out of her hiding place, her sword and long bow with her.

"Who are you?", Susan asked when Peter and Edmund put their selves in front of their sisters.

"_Oh hell no.. I'm going to mess up the storyline!"_

"I-I'm Maria Arrieanne Yelaine Fernandez, ma'am. Please just call me Arrieanne. ", she said in a low voice but enough for them to hear.

"A human? In Narnia?", she heard Lucy ask when the other three shook their heads.

"Are you from Archenland?", Edmund asked while Arrieanne was still busy making a lie.

"Y-yes I do came from there.", she answered hastily making suspiciousness arouse on Peter.

"If you are from Archenland, why are you here?", he asked when she cursed mentally.

"_Damn Peter and his suspiciousness"_

Thankfully, another lie popped out off her brain.

"I'm here to visit the ruins of Cair Paravel, Sir. And I should be asking the same question to you. Your clothes seem.. rather suspicious. Who are YOU?", she said while holding the hilt of her sword for extra effect.

"Ruin's of Cair Paravel?", they all asked completely puzzled while she fought the urge to smirk.

"Who are you?", she asked again, this time un-sheathing her sword.

"I'm King Peter the Magnificent."

"Queen Susan the Gentle"

"King Edmund the Just"

"Queen Lucy the Valiant", each announcing their title with pride.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. The King's and Queen's of old are long gone, also the Golden Age of Narnia. Don't you four ever disgrace their name!", she shouted advancing at them when Peter halted her.

"How can we prove to you that we are them?", Peter asked in a challenging manner.

"Answer the following questions that only the Majesties know.", she answered.

"Fire away", Peter said.

"_Thank Aslan I watched The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe"_

"The first question goes to the person who claims to be Queen Lucy, who was the faun who she met when she first went to Narnia?", she asked still not lowering her sword.

"Mr. Tumnus the faun", Lucy said immediately as Arianne nodded her head.

"For the one who claims to be King Edmund, what gift did you receive from Father Christmas?", she asked once again.

"I didn't receive anything!", Edmund yelled.

"For the one who claims to be Queen Susan, what animal cut the ropes bounding Aslan in the stone table?"

"The mice", she answered as Arrieanne nodded and looked at Peter.

"As for you, what is King Peter's famous battle cry?"

"For Narnia... And for Aslan", Peter asked rather smugly as Arrieanne finally lowered her sword.

"Very well, you answered all of it. But don't expect me to agree immediately', she warned giving them suspicious looks and sheathed her sword.

"But how did you know all of this?", Susan asked narrowing her eyes.

"I have my ways", she answered shrugging turning her back against them.

"Where are you going?", Peter asked.

"Since all four of you asked about the ruins of Cair Paravel, might as well lead you to it. After all, you never saw it when it was destroyed", she answered beginning to climb the mountain.

"_I am so going to mess the story up. I just hope C.S. Lewis won't kill me"_

* * *

_Here it is! Review my fellow Narnians!! _


	2. Cair Paravel

_My second chapter!! Woohoo!! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Thanks a bunch! Anyway, onwards to the chapter! For Narnia… And for Aslaaaannnn!!_

_I've got a problem, who knows how to put Beta Reader?? My grammar totally sucks and I need help! PM me of put a review if you know how, thanks! And I really need help guys, I'm killing my mind! Arrieanne is a Mary Sue or not a Mary Sue?! I'm going to put a poll of who likes Arrieanne to be, Mary Sue or NOT a Mary Sue?? I'm putting this for the sake of my mind! Vote in my profile!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia but I own Arrieanne!_

* * *

Trudging down the road, the Pevensie's were completely dumbstruck by the ruins that they were seeing.

"How come this is Cair Paravel? I-It's impossible!", Peter said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Take a look so you'll believe", Arrieanne said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think it is", Susan said taking an object from the ground when the other three came to their sister's side.

"Hey, that's mine! From my chess set", Edmund said taking hold of the object Susan was holding. It was a centaur carved in gold (A/N: But I'm not sure XD).

"Which chess set?", Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley didn't I?", he said as Lucy's eye's widened.

"It can't be!", she muttered running to the other part of the ruin where four pillars stood followed by her siblings.

"Imagine a glass roof", the youngest said arranging Peter on the first pillar.

"And columns there", she continued now arranging Susan.

"That four slope", she said now positioning her self on the last pillar. There was complete silence though Arrieanne swear she heard a music playing.

"Cair Paravel", Peter said eyeing her while she crossed her arms and leaned on a wall.

"Told you so", Arrieanne said now going to the other part of the ruin. They all followed Arrieanne to see a big rocks buried. Edmund crouched to examine one of them.

"Catapults!", Edmund exclaimed taking the others by surprise.

"What?", Peter asked now looking completely puzzled.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attack!", Edmund said standing up.

"King Edmund is right. Cair Paravel was attacked", Arrieanne said throwing a rock at a far end of the wall.

"But who?", Susan asked. Arrieanne was about to tell it when she remembered the story line.

"_If I tell them, how about the suspense?"_

"You'll know it soon enough.", she answered. Peter then walk into a certain wall which surprisingly still not crumbled into pieces and began to pull out vines. Helped by Edmund, they both moved the wall aside to reveal an old wooden door. Peter was about to punch it when Arrieanne took hold of his hand. He looked at her with a perplexed look.

"Let me handle it, Your Majesty", she said pushing Peter aside.

"I thought you still don't believe us in being the King's and Queen's?", Susan asked raising her eyebrow.

"I easily trust people but I don't believe easily", she answered giving them a cheeky grin while Lucy and Peter let out a laugh.

"At least she's opening up to us", Edmund whispered to Susan. Suddenly, Arrieanne punched the door and it was quickly followed by a kick and it opened. Her feet was in a perfect vertical line when suddenly..

"Ow!!", she moaned holding her foot while the other four burst into fits of laughter.

"You didn't have to do it", Peter said holding his stomach.

"And I thought you four are compassionate!", she snapped back clearly offended.

"_Sheesh... Me and my clumsiness. I'll hate those Kung-Fu movies from now on"_

"Sorry, can't help it", Edmund said grinning.

"_Sorry my ass…"_

"If only Queen Lucy's cordial is here", Arrieanne muttered after recovering from her sore foot. Peter then began to cut some part of his uniform.

"Do you have any matches, Your Majesty?", he asked when Edmund rummaged in his bag.

"I suppose… Will this help?", he asked holding out a flashlight.

"You should have said that a bit sooner!", Peter laughed.

"Don't use the battery too much. We might need it", Arrieanne informed. Edmund then turned it on and lead the way. There were flights of stairs and they saw statues with trunks in front of it.

"_Just like the movie!"_

"I can't believe it! It's all still here!", Peter cried after they all got to the bottom. Immediately, Lucy, Susan and Edmund went to their respective trunks and opened it. Peter was busy blowing some dust on a shield while Arrieanne was examining the room.

"Look how tall I was!", Lucy giggled holding out a big dress.

"You were older then", Susan chuckled.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger", Edmund said, an over sized helmet lay on his head and Arrieanne fought the urge to laugh.

"My horn!", Susan said catching the attention of all of them.

"What about it?", Lucy asked.

"I think I left it in my saddle, the day we went back", Susan replied. Peter then opened his trunk and took a sword, un-sheathing it and looking at it. They were talking about something when Lucy spoke up.

"So that mean.. That everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers.. Gone…", she said, her eyes beginning to water. Immediately, Arrieanne was on her side and was putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, a rare smile on her face.

"I understand", she said smiling while Lucy smiled back.

"Thanks, Arrieanne", she said and Arrieanne nodded.

"I thinks it's about time we know what is going on", Peter began.

"And time to change our clothes", Edmund said pointing to all of us.

"This should fit you, I kept it since it's one of my favorites", Susan said giving a blue dress at Arrieanne.

"Thank you, Your Majesty", she said taking the dress.

"And please, call us by our name's", Lucy said giving her one of her bright smiles.

"It's an honor, Lucy", Arrieanne grinned and began to change. After a few minutes, they were all done and we were heading out of the ruins. Lucy headed to Arrieanne and struck a conversation.

"Hey!", Lucy said.

"Hello", Arrieanne answered back.

"Why are you here all by yourself? Are your parents in Archenland?", she asked when Arrieanne visibly paled and stopped walking.

"Arrieanne?", Edmund called also halting his steps followed by Susan and Peter.

"M-My parents… Are dead...", she said while Lucy gasped.

"I'm sorry I asked! I-", Lucy began but Arrieanne cut her off.

"It's okay. I'm used to it", she said forcing out a smile. Arrieanne quickly changed the topic when she saw a boat with Telmarines in it.

"_Finally! Trumpkin is here!"_

"Look!", Arrieanne said pointing to a boat. Everyone looked to see the boat had stopped and two men were going to throw a dwarf at the river. Immediately, Susan sprung into action and fired an arrow while Peter, Edmund and Arrieanne un-sheathed their swords.

"Drop him!", Susan yelled, another arrow threatening to strike. The soldiers quickly threw the dwarf in the river and one of them made a move to get his bow when Susan fired another arrow at them making the two fall of the boat. With them gone, Peter and Edmund took their move, Peter saving the dwarf and Edmund taking the abandoned boat. After swimming up to the shore, Lucy took her dagger and cut the ropes on the dwarf's hand. The dwarf then coughed some water.

"Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with", the dwarf spat looking at us fiercely.

"A simple thank you is fine", Susan said.

"I was doing fine without your help", the dwarf smugly said when Arrieanne rolled her eyes.

"_Talk about gratefulness"_

"Maybe we should have let them", Peter said.

"Why would they want to kill you anyway?", Lucy asked.

"The Telmarines, that's what they do", the dwarf answered.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?", Edmund asked puzzled.

"Where have you been in the last hundred years?", the dwarf asked shaking out some water off his shoes.

"It's a long story", Lucy said. When the dwarf was able to take a good look at them, his jaw dropped.

"Oh you God's got to be kidding. You're the King's and Queen's of old!", the dwarf exclaimed.

"High King Peter the Magnificent", Peter said reaching his hand for a shake though the dwarf only stared at it.

"You should have left the last part", Susan and Arrieanne chorused, grinned and laughed.

"Probably", the dwarf chuckled.

"How about a spar?", Peter asked, annoyed .

"You don't want to do that boy"

"Not me, him", Peter said pointing at Edmund who, in turn, un-sheath his sword and got in a stance. Arrieanne offered her sword at the dwarf and he took it. Then, he was swinging his sword back and forth, luckily not touching Edmund. They began it again, the sound of metal to metal was heard in the air. Hitting a strong slash, Edmund disarmed the dwarf and put the blades tip at the dwarf's neck.

"Maybe the horn worked after all", was all the dwarf could say.

"What horn?", Susan asked while Arrieanne took her fallen sword.

"Your horn", Arrieanne replied putting her sword in its scabbard.

* * *

_I'm done!! Hope you all like it!!  
I hope I made Arrieanne less Mary Sue-ish. I did the best I could do!!  
__REVIEW MY FELLOW NARNIANS!!_


	3. A talk with Peter

_My third chapter!! PUT UP A PARTY!! Wohoooooooo!! Rejoice! _

_Ahem! Anyway, vote in my poll!! I really need your votes! Mary Sue or not a Mar Sue?? Pick and vote guys!_

_I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis own them! But I own Arrieanne!!_

* * *

"They're so still", Lucy said breaking the uncomfortable silence inside the boat. Her voice was sad and full of remorse.

"They're trees. What do you expect?", Trumpkin said.

"They used to dance", Lucy replied now playing with the water.

"It was not long after you left when the Telmarines invaded", he began looking up to the sky. "Those who survived retreated to the woods and trees. They were so careful in hiding themselves that we hadn't heard from them since then."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan ever let this happen?", Lucy said.

"Aslan?", Trumpkin asked. "Thought he abandoned us when you four left"

"We didn't mean to leave you here", Peter's voice trailed off.

"Makes no difference now doesn't it", Trumpking said sighing.

"Yeah. Chasing after the White Stag and was not found since then", Arrieanne said with light sarcasm in her voice.

"How did you know?", Susan asked.

"Like I said before, I have my ways"

"Get us to the Narnians. I know it will", Peter said finally ending the discussion. Soon enough, the boat reached the shore, everyone getting out and Trumpkin tied the rope. Peter, Arrieanne, Susan and Edmund were pulling the boat out when suddenly, Arrieanne's feet got tangled up and her face went in the sands.

"Ooff!", she grunted, cursing a few words under her breath when the others burst into laughters.

"Better be careful next time, Rianne", Edmund said laughing a little followed by his siblings and Trumpkin, annoying Arrieanne when she got up and helped by Peter who was still laughing, actually.

"I didn't exactly have experience with boats and since when were we in nickname basis?", she said huffing indignantly.

"_Not my fault I'm a spoiled brat"_

"Sorry, sorry", Susan said grinning and Arrieanne crossed her arms.

"_And not to mention having a hot headed personality. I'm proud of it, baby!"_

"Hey, you still have dirt in your face", Peter said brushing away some dirt on her eyebrow while Arrieanne immediately blushed.

"_Talk about gentlemen!"_

"Err… Thanks… I guess…", she stammered after noticing Susan and Edmund raise their eyebrows.

"_Oh no…"_

Luckily, Lucy's voice rang up in the air saving Arrieanne from their attention. Whipping their head, they saw Lucy talking to a big, black bear. (A/N: Talk about over use of adjectives XD) It was growling at her.

"It's alright. Were friends!", Lucy said walking nearer towards it.

"_Talk about innocent kids. How about I jump right there and save Lucy and be a hero of the day? Hmm.. Sound nice! Now, let's just wait for little Trumpkin here"_

"Don't move Your Majesty!", Trumpkin yelled while Arrieanne took this as her cue. Un-sheathing her sword, she ran towards a frightened Lucy, the bear now advancing towards her.

"Stay away from her!", Susan yelled taking her bow and arrow. Arrieanne was already near Lucy who unluckily fell and the bear was already on top of her. She was about to swing her sword when suddenly, an arrow was struck into the bears heart and was slowly falling towards Arrieanne.

"Oh crap…", she muttered after completely being covered by the huge bear.

"_Mission __**un**__-complete"_

"Arrieanne!", came voices and after a few minutes, the bear was already off of her.

"Why wouldn't it stop?", she heard Susan ask.

"I expect he's hungry", Trumpkin said while Peter and Edmund helped Lucy and Arrieanne of the ground. The dwarf began to poke the bear.

"Thanks", Lucy said referring to Arrieanne and Trumpkin.

"No need. I wasn't be able to help you anyway", Arrieanne muttered taking the offered hand of Edmund.

"It's wild", Edmund said.

"And I didn't think he talked at all", Peter added.

"If they treat you like an animal, that's what you become", Trumpkin said answering the silent questions. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember", he added and began to slice the bear. Lucy instinctively put her head on Peter's chest while Arrieanne was beginning to turn green.

"What are you doing?", Arrieanne asked disgusted.

"Meat", Trumpkin answered while Arrieanne was now blue.

"Excuse me", she said going to a far bush, probably to deposit her breakfast in it.

"_I hate it when this part comes"_

Finally recovering from her 'event', they continued their journey by foot. The others were talking about things like 'ways', 'direction' and other things Arrieanne completely doesn't know about. After a few minutes, they were already in the forest part and were still walking non stop when Peter suddenly gave out a gasp. Looking below, they saw a river, probably hundreds of meters from where they were.

"See.", Susan pointed out. "The soil probably loosened up and-"

"Oh shut up!", Peter snapped cutting her off.

"Is there a way down?", Edmund asked.

"Yeah.", Trumpkin began.

"Falling.", Arrieanne continued letting a piece of rock fall from the cliff.

"But we weren't loss", Peter argued.

"Men and their pride", Arrieanne muttered while Susan and Lucy giggled.

"There's another crossing by Beruna, why don't we try there?", Trumpkin pointed out.

"Better than walking", Susan said following Trumpkin. They were about to go when Lucy yelled.

"Aslan?", she asked. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan, he was there! He was right-", she exclaimed looking at the others then back at the other side of the cliff to find no one. "There.."

"Do you see him now?", Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy! He was there! He said that we should follow him!", Lucy argued.

"I'm sure there are a number of lions in these woods, just like that bear", Peter said.

"I know Aslan when I see him", Lucy urged.

"Look, I'm not going to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't even exist!", Trumpkin said shaking his head.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy,", Edmund piped up. "I ended up looking stupid."

"_Holy crap! Alsan!"_

"I saw him", Arrieanne suddenly said. "He was there on the other side". Looking up again at the spot where she saw the great Lion, she saw no one.

"_Now where is he?"_

"Then why didn't I see him?", Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking", Lucy and Arrieanne chorused.

"I'm sorry", Peter said after a moment of silence and began to walk away followed by Susan and Trumpkin. Lucy's eyes began to water when Edmund and Arrieanne both touched her shoulders. Nodding her head, they followed the others. When they went to Beruna, however, there were Telmarines constructing a bridge in it. A silent conversation took place and once again, everyone went to the cliff Lucy and Arrieanne pointed where they saw Aslan.

"So… Where did you two seen Aslan exactly?", Peter asked.

"Would you all stop sounding like grown ups? Don't think I didn't saw him but I did see him", Lucy said going over to another part followed by Arrieanne.

"I am a grown up", Trumpkin said.

"It was right over…", Lucy said.

"Here!", Arrieanne continued, tapping the land she was on. She was still tapping it with her feet when the land suddenly gave up letting her and Lucy fall. There ware screams coming from Lucy followed by the others screaming their names. Looking down, they saw Arrieanne hugging a pale-faced Lucy under another piece of earth.

"That was… A nice serendipity…", Arrieanne gulped now releasing Lucy.

"Serendipity?", Peter asked going to where she and Lucy was.

"It means accidental discovery", she said as Peter nodded. One by one, each of them began to hike down the scary looking cliff.

"_Good thing I'm not afraid of heights or else I'll be screaming my head off."_

After successfully going down, they continued to walk until it was already dawn. Putting up a fire everyone laid down and began to go to dream land except for a few ones.

"Are you two awake?", Susan asked Lucy and Arrieanne in a hushed whisper as the other two either gave a nod and a grunt.

"What do you think why I didn't see Aslan?", she asked putting her head on her palm.

"You believe us?", Lucy asked turning her head towards her older sibling.

'Well… We did cross the cliff with the way you two pointed", Susan said.

"Then why?", Arrieanne asked popping out behind Lucy.

"Maybe you didn't want to", Lucy added sadly.

"You always want to come back here didn't you?", Susan asked Lucy as she nodded. Laying herself on the grass, she closed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, you two", she said and the other two obliged. It was after an hour when Arrieanne still can't sleep.

"_I'm going to have big eye bags when I go back to England"_

Standing up, she proceeded to go to some trees and sat on its trunk. Bored, she started to sing.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Till it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back, when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

"You've got a nice voice there, Arrieanne", someone said behind her, startling her.

"P-Peter!", she squeaked seeing his shadow.

"Sorry I startled you", he apologized sitting down beside her.

"N-No need", she stammered mentally cursing when she felt her face heat up.

"_Thank Aslan it's dark"_

There was a period of silence, neither of them making a move to break it, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I still didn't thank you", Peter said.

"Thank you for what?", she asked puzzled.

"For saving Lucy in the bear and in the cliff", he answered.

"Oh… There's no need, I didn't save her in the bear since I got toppled over", they laughed lightly. "While in the cliff, were just lucky", she added.

"But still thanks"

"No problem", she grinned.

"Say, can I see your sword?", he asked tapping the scabbard of Arrieanne's sword.

"Sure, if I can see yours", she countered while Peter lightly laughed and both exchanged.

"What's your sword's name?", Peter asked un-sheathing it to see a golden blade with strange words engraved in it. "And what does this mean?", pointing to the scriptures.

"My sword's name is Excalibur and for your other question, it means 'Take me up'. What about yours? What's it's name?", she asked.

"Rhindon, Father Christmas gave it to me".

"_Like I don't know it"_

"Hey, why aren't you still asleep?", she asked slightly curious.

"I heard you singing", he said smiling while Arrieanne blushed more.

"_I just love that smile… If he continues to do that, I'm gonna faint"_

Then, Arrieanne suddenly yawned, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Now your sleepy", Peter said a little sarcastic.

"Yah. Guess I'll be getting my most deserved sleep now", Arrieanne said grinning. "Goodnight", she said standing up followed by Peter.

"Goodnight", Peter called out before lying down on the grass and slept.

"_That was a nice chat. Now I know what my friend feels when she has frequent talks with her crush…"_

* * *

_Done at last! Phew! Seven pages?! This is my longest chapter so far… Anyway, vote in my poll!! _

_Yeah, in this chapter, unless you still don't know, Arrieanne revealed some of her flaws which are hot-headedness, clumsiness and completely sarcastic, so she's not a MARY SUE!!_

_And also, in this chapter, we all got to see a moment of Arrieanne and Peter alone!! (squeals like hell). I love it!! Hope you do too! Even though it's a little bit cheesy, hehehe….. _

_Yeah, I forgot to tell all of you, Arrieanne has a crush on Peter! But you probably figured it out anyway, since it IS a PeterxOC story..._

_So? How did I did it? Did I make a good job in making Arrieanne less Mary Sue-ish?? TELL ME!! Thanks to QuietD for the information and others! I really appreciate it!!_

_Review!! Review pleaseeeee!! The purple button is VERY lonely!!_

_Yeah, I forgot, the song Arrieanne sang is 'The Call' by Regina Spektor. It's one of the songs in Narnia, Prince Caspian… I don't own it!!_


	4. The journey to Aslan's How

_My fourth, MY FOURTH!! Hahaha!! _

_I really appreciate the alerts, favorites and especially the reviews! Thanks to warrior4 for your critique, I really, really appreciate it! _

_And guys, flames are not welcome but critique's are VERY MUCH appreciated! It helps me improve my skill in terms of writing! _

_And sorry for the wrong movie lines, it's not my fault the main characters have a VERY thick British Accent! And yeah, I make some of their lines here since I can't exactly pin point the words their saying so don't be angry!_

_And in my poll, Not a Mary Sue is leading!! And my poll ends in 3 weeks so vote up! _

_I don't own Narnia but I own Arrieanne!!_

* * *

"Arrieanne, wake up!"

"5 more minutes Mom…", Arrieanne groggily said swatting the hand Susan placed on her shoulders.

"Rianne, wake up!", this time, it was Edmund who yelled effectively jerking their sleepy companion of dream land.

"Wh-what?", she moaned rubbing her sleepy eyes, now sitting up.

"Let's follow Peter and Lucy", Susan said grabbing her hands making her follow while she groaned. _Late night talks with Peter are not too effective alright. _They heard Lucy shout something in the distance and that only made them walk faster.

"Peter!", Susan yelled halting her steps. There stood Peter holding a rock and another man holding Rhindon. _That's Prince Caspian! _Walking at Lucy's side, everybody stared, dumbfounded.

"High King Peter", Prince Caspian said looking at the sword at his hands.

"I believe you called", Peter said.

"Well, yes but… I thought you would be older and… Why is there five of you?", he asked.

"I'm just a… Friend", Arrieanne piped. _He does have a Spanish accent._

"If you like, we can come back in a few years", the High King answered.

"No!", Caspian exclaimed. "It's alright. It's just, your not exactly what I expected", he added looking at Susan.

"Neither are you", Edmund said.

"We were anxiously awaiting your return, My Lord", a mouse said walking towards Peter. "A mouse in swords, at your service". _Talk about a talking mousse in swords._

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute", Lucy whispered at Susan.

"Who said that?!", he asked getting his sword.

"Sorry."

"Oh!", he said slightly shocked. "Your Majesty. With the greatest respect, I do believe courageou, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia.", he added bowing.

"Well, at least some of you can get a blade", Peter said.

"Yes indeed. And I recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, Sire", Reepicheep said.

"Good. Because were gonna need every sword we can get", Peter said now facing Caspian.

"Well then, your probably wanting yours back", the young prince said handing the hilt to Peter who, in turn, took it and began walking towards the other Narnians followed by his other companions. Soon, everyone walked into a clearing and saw a big construction. The centaurs took their places in front of the entrance, un-sheathed their swords and raising it, making a way for Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy to walk on with Caspian and Arrieanne in tow. _So this is what it feels like to be Queen! I could get use to this… _They were all observing some of the Narnians make their weapons when Susan called their attention.

"Peter, you may want to see this", she said going to another door followed by the others. Inside, they saw carvings in the wall, the Pevensie sibling shown from their first trip to Narnia up to their coronation.

"It's us", Susan said fingering her picture.

"What is this place?", Lucy asked Caspian.

"I-I don't know!", he answered.

"This is Aslan's How", Arrieanne suddenly said giving a torch to Caspian and began to walk deeper in it.

"Aslan's How?", everyone asked.

"You'll know soon enough", she said halting her steps. Snatching Peter's torch away, she let the fire touch a certain spot and fire began to grow around them, illuminating the place. They saw different kind of sculptures and in the middle of two pillars were Aslan's carving. And also in the middle of the room were the remains of the Stone Table.

"Familiar isn't it?", Arrieanne asked putting the torch in it's handle.

"He must know what's his doing", Lucy said facing Susan.

"I think it's time to work now", Peter said.

* * *

_This is my shortest chapter so far. Sorry to disappoint you guys, hehehe…. _

_School will start in 1 week so I may update longer. But I'll try to update faster, okay! Don't worry, the next chapter will be very long, I guarantee you that! _

_Anyways, vote in my poll and review!!_


	5. A plan failed

_My fifth!! Boo-yah! Oh yeah! Rejoice baby!! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, everything! And thanks to warrior4 again, for the flubbed movie line. Review please??_

_And guys, if I got a piece of the movie line wrong, please notify me and I'll immediately change it. It's is very appreciated! Now, onwards to the story!_

* * *

"Only a matter of time", Peter argued.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?", Reepicheep asked. All of them were currently in the Stone Table, having a meeting.

"We need to not get into war/We need to get into war", both Peter and Caspian said. Caspian had a dejected look on his face when Peter glared at him.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us", Peter continued looking squarely at everybody.

"But that's crazy, no one has ever infiltrated the castle", Caspian stated.

"There's always a first time", Peter countered, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"And we have the element of surprise", Trumpkin said siding with the High King.

"But we don't have the advantage here", the young prince stated.

"If we dig in we can probably hold them off indefinitely", Susan said walking beside Caspian.

"I, for once, feel safer underground", Trufflehunter said.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb", Peter said eyeing Caspian.

"Yes it's a tomb. If we wait, the Telmarines can starve us out", Edmund piped up.

"We collect nuts", a squirrel said.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!", Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up!", he added before continuing. "I think you know why I stand Sir".

"But we'll lose great numbers", Arrieanne said trying to change Peter's mind. After all, she already knew what will happen in the future.

"You know nothing, Arrieanne", Peter snapped while Arrieanne's eyes widened. She was about to bite back when Edmund took hold of her arm and shook his head. _So much for hot headed Kings._ Crossing her arms, she sat and muttered something about stupid kings and their ego the size of Andromeda.

"If we get the troops, can you handle the guards?", Peter asked looking at a centaur.

"I'll die trying, my Lord", he replied bowing at his King.

"That's what I'm worried about", Lucy said when Peter looked at her skeptically.

"I'm sorry?"

"We are left now with two options, die later or die now", Lucy continued.

"You shouldn't be listening, Lu", her eldest brother said.

"No, you're not listening. He was the one who defeated the White Witch Peter", she said.

"I have waited for Aslan long enough", Peter said his eyes hardening and walked out.

* * *

"What does that mean?", everyone asked from outside Miraz's castle. Edmund, Susan, Peter and Caspian already went first inside the castle and the others, including Arrieanne, were waiting for the signal of Edmund. After a few minutes though, Edmund had indicated the signal and everyone came rushing through the gate. With a battle cry, the war started between the Narnians and the Telmarines.

"For Narnia!", Peter yelled before joining the already heated battle and starter slashing the enemy. It was in the midst of the battle when Peter yelled, "Fall Back!".

"Everyone fall back!", he continually yelled. Caspian who was riding a horse together with his professor gave him a horse which the King boarded.

"Get out!", Arrieanne yelled to the other Narnians and at the same time killing another Telmarine. Unluckily, Miraz noticed her and shoot an arrow towards her which hit her squarely in the shoulders. Grunting, she took the arrow out and gave a short cry. _I hate you Miraz!_

"Arrieanne!", Peter yelled holding out his hand which she took and, with a jump, was behind him and snaked her arms on his waist to prevent her falling. Pausing slightly, both looked back to see the other Narnian's struggling to open the gate to no avail. Snapping the reins, the horse rushed towards the closing gate.

"I told you this was a bad idea", Arrieanne hissed at a remorse looking Peter.

"How was I suppose to know?", he asked looking over his shoulders to see his companion glaring at him.

"Sacrifice isn't worth if someone's life is in line", she said a bit softly and looked at the other way. _I think I'm getting too attached…_

"I-I'm sorry…", Peter muttered though that word hit a bull's eye.

"Sorry? All those Narnian's, probably hundred's of them are killed and all you can say is sorry?!", Arrieanne yelled as Peter halted the horse.

"Then what do you want me to do?!", Peter shouted at her while the others looked at the growing shouting match.

"At least admit you-OW!", she whimpered touching her wound.

"Your wounded!", Peter said, his eyes softening. Ripping his torso, he wrapped it in her wound while Arrieanne was blushing. _Thanks Aslan its dark!_

"Th-thanks…", Arrieanne muttered as Peter smiled in return, resuming the journey back home. Looking up, Arrieanne swore even though it was dark that Edmund was smirking at her. _Oh no… What does that troublemaking kid planning…_

* * *

_Hmm... What is Edmund planning? Read and find out!_

_Okay, okay, I get the drift. I didn't fulfill my promise. And I'm also not sure if I can make the next chapter longer… (dodges an oncoming flower vase) I'm sorry okay!! But at least Peter and Arrieanne had a moment AGAIN!! (squeals) THERE SO CUTE TOGETHER!! Review my fellow Narnians!!_

_Ps. REJOICE!! Senator Barack Obama has been the Democratic Representative for the elections!!_


End file.
